


The World Is Ugly

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Oh, The Horror! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Multi, Murder, Odd Uses For A Pizza Cutter?, Psychological Trauma, Running Away, The Missing Background Info About Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He wished he'd never left the house.





	The World Is Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnieangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawnieangel76).



> This is what happened that caused Jack to leave Ireland. Heavily inspired by FNAF except no animatronic stuffing. Yeah? Yeah. 
> 
> Once again, this is all information that leads up to the main story of Oh,The Horror!. This can be read alone and make sense, but it won't really mean anything.

Jack had finally been invited to a party, and he was determined not to screw it up. His best friend Ginger was walking slightly beside him, curly blue hair bouncing on either side of her face.

Pickle's Palace wasn't his favorite choice of party places, but they had bowling and go karts so...he really couldn't complain. Plus, the owner, Judas, was always nice to them when they went.

"Jack! Are we going to ride the go karts together? I know ya like them!" Ginger says, and Jack smiles at her.

"Of course! Jus' gotta get tokens and whatnot." He says, and they walked hand in hand to the prize corner.

"Hi you two! What can I do for you?" The lady behind the counter spoke. She had gorgeous red shoulder length hair, smooth skin and a little ring in her nose.

"Can we get like...two $40 game cards?" Ginger asks, and the girl nods, walking towards the register and beckoning for them to follow.

Once that was out of the way, they joined back with the other kids at the party table to get instructions on what they were and were not allowed to do.

"Just remember to stay close with each other, okay? Don't follow strangers, and make sure to tell us if anything happens!" Mrs. Prince said, who was the mother of the birthday girl, Isabelle. 

All of the children nodded, then Jack felt himself being pulled along by Ginger and Isabelle, smiling the whole way.

"Let's go play bowling!" Isabelle grinned, and Jack watched as Ginger gave her a pout.

"Sorry, we were going to the go karts first, birthday girl." Ginger said, sneering.

Isabelle gave her an eye roll, her green eyes going under her thick, black hair. "Well, it is _my_ birthday." She said, French accent prominent in her anger. "So I say that we go where I want to go."

"Shove it, sister." Ginger growled, letting go of Jack.

"Hey," Jack called, stretching out his arms between them. It wasn't a secret that Isabelle liked Jack, but he had no idea why Ginger was acting so aggressively towards her. "We can go do both, right? _Jaysus_ , fuckin' enjoy the place you guys. Happy birthday, Izzy." Jack smiled, and she blushed as she fixed her hair and backed away.

"You're totally right, _sorry_ Gin." She says bitterly, and Ginger scoffs.

"I wouldn't trust ya as far as I could throw ya." Ginger mumbles, but she follows them towards the bowling alley anyways.

* * *

 

The party for the most part was great, even though it was harder than Jack originally thought to get Isabelle and Ginger to get along.

Somehow, he had drifted away from the rest of the crowd, playing one of the shooting games while he waited for Isabelle and Ginger to come back.

He was thoroughly distracted when he heard a scream from behind him.  It sounded familiar...it sounded like...Ginger?

_**Help!** _

The voice yelled again, and he ran back towards the lobby in a haste.

The first thing he saw was blood... _lots_ of it. To the point that it threatened to make him sick.

He walked cautiously around it, the screams subsiding as he peeks around the corner.

He covers his mouth as he sees the owner of the restaurant, Judas, leaning over Isabelle's lifeless body with a pizza cutter. He seems focused but happy, content that he was still rolling the cutter idly into an innocent child.

Jack turned and ran, nearly slipping in the blood towards the party table only to see there was noone there.

Where had Isabelle's parents gone?

His heart began to race as he frantically looked around for them, children and parents alike backing away from him.

"Help me!!! Help me _please_!!! My friends have been killed!" He screams, and he feels a hand on his shoulder, attempting to soothe him. He turns around relieved to see the person, but is met with cold, dead, blue eyes.

"I don't appreciate you screaming in my restaurant, Jack." He hears, and Jack pushes him off with blood splattered hands, running away from him right into Isabelle's parents.

"Jack? Is everything okay? Where are the others?"

"He took them!" He says, pointing at Judas. "He-he killed them right in front of my face with a fuckin' pizza cutter!"

"What?" Isabelle's dad, Robert says, "That's ridiculous. You should go get that paint off of your hands, Jack and apologize to this man. I think it's time for us to go home." He finishes, and Jack squints his eyes at him.

What an odd reaction...he didn't seem the least bit phased by Jack, and he was quick to take the side of the owner. On the other hand, Isabelle's mother was _lost_ , her eyes searching around tearfully for the rest of the group. Robert was pushing him towards the door as he fought, a crowd around them as he screams.

"He killed them! He did it, I saw him!" He kicks Robert harshly, but he only grits his teeth and grips him rougher.

Isabelle's mother stays there, screaming the names of the other children as she begins to run around, and her soft voice fades in the background as Jack is forced into the Prince's car with Robert.

"You know, you're causing alot of trouble." Robert says, locking the car doors and putting the safety lock. Jack screams when he injects him with something on as he reaches for the handles.

"Let me out! I'll tell my parents when I get there!"

Robert laughs, starting the car quickly. "And you think they'll believe you? You're insane Jack."

"You're the crazy one you psychopath!" Jack says, slamming his hands on the windows hoping to break the glass.

"Keep fighting then. You'll be home soon enough. You can tell your parents all about the fun birthday party you went to." He smiled into the rearview mirror, and Jack sat back and caught his breath, arms aching from all the movement. His vision was lost on him as his head spun, and his eyes closed to the sound of the road.

" _Stop..."_

* * *

 

He woke in his bed, head throbbing as he blinked. He nearly screamed when he opened his eyes, but was quickly soothed by his mother's lulling voice.

"Seàn...baby you're home...you're okay..." She smiles, and he leans into her touch, sobbing.

"He killed them ma...killed 'em all..." He said between gasps and broken cries.

"What? Honey, who killed who? What happened?"

" _Judas_...he killed them all..." He repeats, and his mother sighs into his hair, stroking it softly.

"Oh Jack...yer imagination is ridiculous." She breathes, and he winces as he pushes away.

"I'm not crazy! Robert and Judas killed them all! I s-I'm _not_ crazy..." Jack screams, then he lies back onto his pillow and sobs.

"Jack-"

"Go away!" He screams, kicking her away. "Go away until ye _believe_ me." He says, and she gets up with a sigh.

"I love ye Seán...it will be okay." she says, and he only gasps for breath as he hears the door shut.

* * *

 

For weeks he tried to convince them.

Even when the kids were reported missing, nobody ever believed his story.

Some people even thought he'd killed them himself.

It became so much, so fast, that Jack was quickly realizing how ugly the world really was.

At least, in his hometown.

So that's why he was at the airport now, waiting on his plane with a little bit of money and a little bit of hope.

Hope that someone there would listen to him.

He heard his flight being called and stood up, taking one last look at Dublin, at Ireland, and went to his gate.

 

He knew one thing. 

 

He hated parties. 


End file.
